


七月雨

by CondeCromo



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondeCromo/pseuds/CondeCromo
Summary: 补档。双性Orm，月经描写，十分kinky





	七月雨

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。  
> 双性Orm，月经描写，十分kinky

 

 

 

 

****走遍一座座喧闹的都市** **

****我很难梦见什么** **

****除了那第一个七月，永远的七月** **

****七月是黄金的季节啊** **

****当穷苦的人在渔港里领取工钱** **

****我的七月萦绕着我，像那条爱我的孤单的蛇** **

****——他将在痛楚苦涩的海水里度过一生** **

 

 

 

*

前国王奥姆陛下有一个除了他的母亲亚特兰娜女王以外谁也不知道的秘密。而这个秘密也随着母亲的逝去像沉船一样深埋在了海里。

在人生的前二十五年里奥姆把它掩盖得非常完美，甚至连他自己几乎都忘了自己的身体里还隐藏着一个蛰伏着的、本不属于男性的器官。直到他的半血兄长出现，朝夕之间夺取了他的一切，带回了他们美丽的母亲，并以一种蛮不讲理的方式拒绝执行他应得的旧王的死刑。

流放。奥姆咀嚼着这个词，觉得有些好笑。如果亚瑟真的试图让他从流放陆地中学到什么“要先了解再去评判然后你就会爱上陆地”之类的鬼东西的话，他发誓他会把七海里所有的乌贼都糊在亚瑟脸上。

 

被监禁的奥姆无事可做，他开始回忆。往事如海藻般缠绕上来，大部分都是枯燥而苦涩的，像针一样给心脏带来刺痛。他偶尔会想起亚瑟。他的兄长在判处了他的罪行之后大概忙于亚特兰蒂斯的管理，毕竟作为一个外来者，他要学的东西太多了。

在把弟弟亲自送进这间陆上的“牢房”时，亚瑟许诺会经常来看望他。这是一间和慈恩港的小房子很像的海边小屋，位于一座夏季多雨的西边小镇。他没有限制奥姆的自由，甚至没有给他戴上镣铐。但在奥姆看来，此刻困住他的陆地就是一个牢笼。

“你可以去任何地方除了回到海里。如果你试图进入海水我会知道的。”

“我会来看你。”亚瑟最后说道，然后在奥姆冷冷的视线中矫健地跳进了海里，像一尾最强壮的旗鱼一样扎入海洋深处。

奥姆回想起这一场景时，发现自己在悄悄地嫉妒。也许是嫉妒亚瑟能自由地在海里遨游，也许是亚瑟一直以来都更得亚特兰娜的喜爱，也许是……亚瑟是一个正常的男人。

在陆地上的第二个月，奥姆开始感到不适。那是除了心理上的厌恶以外的，生理上的不适。也许是水土不服、气候和压力的改变之类的缘故，奥姆感到头疼、腹痛。身体里那个沉睡已久的器官似乎开始苏醒。某一个的温暖干燥的夜里，它像一颗水球一样破裂，从双腿之间那条细窄的缝隙里缓缓流出温热的血液。

奥姆被双股间的黏腻惊醒。他试图移动身体，后知后觉地觉察到体内深处传来坠胀的钝痛。他坐起身，随着姿势的改变下体如失禁般滑出大股粘稠的血。流血有些凶猛，第一次被迫打开一丝缝隙的入口传来阵阵疼痛。血腥味让他皱起眉。

他从小就知道自己的不同，也阅读过相关的生理书籍。只是这一情况从未在海里发生过，奥姆曾以为自己只是多了一个女性的器官，没想到海神还附赠了属于它的功能。这一切宛如一场并不好玩的恶作剧让奥姆感到恶心。

第二天，奥姆把弄脏的床单被套一股脑扔了，并黑着脸签收了他的快递——海洋领主对于陆地上的各类物品的学习能力都很快，但这不代表他喜欢这些东西。

奥姆站在淋浴间里，冲洗掉身上残留的血迹。他将手伸向那个二十多年来被自己刻意忽视掉的部位，摸索着试图找到那个窄小的入口。

他靠着墙，一只手捏着卫生棉包装盒里那张该死的薄薄的说明书，一只手小心翼翼地探索着自己的身体。海神在上，这一幕实在是太怪异了。而指尖传来的柔软触感不容忽视，奥姆暗骂了一声。身下因被触碰而带来的微弱快感让他有些无所适从。身体被一个陆地人的小玩意侵入造成的疼痛和些微屈辱让他咬紧了嘴唇。

糟糕的陆地生活，可恶的身体构造，该被扔去喂鲨鱼的亚瑟！生理期的奥姆变得敏感易怒，有时甚至连他自己都察觉不出最近骂亚瑟的次数又多了一些。

 

也许是感应到了弟弟最近对自己的“牵挂”，亚瑟在两天后上了岸。

“奥姆！你简直不能想象这段时间维科他们是怎么压榨我的——”迎接刚进门的亚瑟的是一个飞过来的靠枕，亚瑟相信如果那是一块砖头，自己的脑袋已经开花了。

乐观的亚瑟有些不明白为什么奥姆看起来气冲冲的，但他转念一想，一定是自己太久没来看过弟弟了。这不是一个称职的哥哥应该做的。

晚餐是亚瑟费了很大劲才弄好的海鲜饭——奥姆的冰箱几乎是空的，亚瑟跑去镇上买了满满一后备箱的食物。浅口锅里金黄的米饭上铺着鲜牡蛎、红色的虾和发出清香的柠檬瓣。亚瑟一边焖饭一边绞尽脑汁地寻找话题和弟弟聊天。坐在餐桌边的奥姆偶尔冷淡地回应几声。气氛有些尴尬，但又恰如其分。迟来的亲人的陪伴，承诺的、未宣于口的爱，就像蜡烛的火苗无声跳动，发出温和的暖意将他们包裹。

 

“愿意一起看部地表人的片子吗？”亚瑟拽着奥姆坐在了沙发上，自顾自在电视柜里翻找。“我在这放了这么多DVD，别告诉我这两个月你根本没有注意过。”

“我对你们的电影没有兴趣。”奥姆瘪了瘪嘴，但还是在沙发上找了一个舒服的姿势。他刚刚发现亚瑟买回来的地表垃圾食品很好吃。还有刚从冰箱里拿出来的可乐。

Love Actually是一部温馨又好玩的电影。奥姆也不得不承认这一点。电影里所有的那些琐事都饱含了亲情和爱意，即使奥姆已经很久没有体验过这种温情，他仍然无法拒绝这一切，就像他根本无法不去在意就在自己身侧散发热量的半血哥哥。亚瑟似乎感受到了奥姆的态度显而易见的软化，转过头带着笑意看了他一眼。他们的手在沙发上放松地靠在了一起。最后，亚瑟甚至被默许了傻兮兮地大笑着将手臂搭上弟弟的肩膀。

只是，亚瑟在那一瞬间察觉了奥姆突然的僵硬，从他轻微的抽气声中，他看向掩盖在黑暗里的弟弟的脸。奥姆咬着嘴唇，一只手覆在小腹上，深深地陷进柔软的沙发里。

亚瑟打开了客厅的灯，更清楚地看见奥姆脸上布满细细的冷汗。奥姆站起来捂着肚子走向卫生间。该死的冰可乐。

“奥姆，你怎么了，我能……”亚瑟轻轻敲了敲卫生间的门。听见里面传来微弱的响动。

“我需要一点热水，亚瑟。”片刻，奥姆低低的、有些虚弱的声音传了出来。

也许是地表的环境不适合一名纯血的亚特兰蒂斯人，亚瑟有一丝愧疚。也许，地表的生活并没有像他想象的那样，能给弟弟带来“益处”。奥姆并不需要改变什么，他不应该强迫奥姆去融入这个并不适合他的地方。也许他需要重新考虑一下 _ _这个__ 。

痛经对奥姆来说是一场新奇又痛苦的体验。这和从小就被作为战士培养的王子所受过的所有伤带来的疼痛都大不相同。身体内部无法忽视的灼灼痛意让他无能为力。他的身体包括意志好像都被这无尽的阵痛击垮，变得脆弱柔软，变成自己最讨厌的模样。

他躺在床上，蜷缩起来，辗转几个姿势，那细密的疼痛还是层层漫上来。他听见外面那个大个子的脚步声和手忙脚乱烧水的声音。过了一会儿，他又听见亚瑟刻意压低的通话声音，亚瑟大概忘了亚特兰蒂斯人的听力很不错。

“妈妈，奥姆他好像生病了……对，看起来很不好……你刚上岸那会儿也水土不服吗……”奥姆轻轻翘了翘嘴角，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

 

 

 

******* **

那天过后亚瑟一直担心奥姆再次生病，甚至想要带奥姆去看陆上的医生。

奥姆拒绝了。在昨天他从身体里拿出了最后一根不带什么血迹的棉条。他把用过的棉条小心地用纸巾包裹好，扔进了垃圾桶里。他稍稍松了口气，但一想到这一怪异的过程还要在下个月、下下个月重复，他感到一阵头疼。

 

“奥姆，我想我们需要谈谈。”亚瑟叫住了奥姆。

“谈什么？”

亚瑟看起来有点犹豫。他拿出一个小盒子，有些艰难地开口：“我在卫生间看见了这个——”

奥姆下意识地伸手夺过那个小小的包装盒。然后让它从自己手里掉落。有一瞬间他的脑海里一片空白。

亚瑟好像被他的反应吓了一跳。“……是你带过姑娘回来过夜？呃，我没有任何意见……”

沉默了许久，奥姆轻轻摇了摇头。

“……是什么意思？”

敞开的窗户外下起了小雨。雨很小，所以他们并未注意黑夜正悄悄降临。细小的雨滴暂时还无法缓解夏夜沉沉的闷热。奥姆觉得自己喘不上气来。

“就是你看见的那样。”最后他冷冷地说了一句，转身回到房间。亚瑟听见寂静中房门阖上的声音。

亚瑟有些担忧。他的表情又让他想起了奥姆战败那天满目灰败一心求死的样子。

 

雨下大了起来。暴雨夹杂着大风，窗外树木随着风摇晃飒飒作响。亚瑟关上了房子里所有的窗子，在走廊里来回踱步。短短的走廊那头就是奥姆的房间。

不知过了多久，在今夜第一声惊雷响起时他终于还是打开了那扇门。

闪电照亮房间的瞬间，他看见奥姆浑身赤裸地躺在床上，薄薄的被子堆在脚边。他微微张着腿，膝盖曲起，双手埋在腿间。他听见从奥姆喉咙里逸出的喘息。

情欲来得和夏夜的暴风雨一样急促。

他走上前，将手试探地覆上弟弟的手。他借着昏暗的光看见奥姆脸颊上闪亮的水迹。

“你看见了吗。”奥姆的声音轻轻的，带着一种自暴自弃的豁然。

亚瑟握住那双手，将它们抽出来放在奥姆身体两侧。他爬上床，撑在奥姆身体上方。奥姆脸上的泪水被轻轻抹去，在黑暗中那双金色的眼睛温柔又不容置疑地凝视着他。

“你很美。”

棕发男人打开了一盏床头灯，借着昏黄的光线仔细欣赏身下颀长的躯体。当他最后用一点力将弟弟的大腿分得更开，以便那个最柔软私密的部位完全暴露在眼前的时候，奥姆发出了一声哽咽般的呻吟。亚瑟安抚地亲了亲奥姆细嫩的腿根。

粗糙的手指试探地抚弄那两片娇嫩的唇瓣，这个初次被人如此对待的部位异常敏感，害羞地收缩起来，隐隐泛出水色。

亚瑟用两根手指分开阴唇，凑上前去舔弄起那枚小小的阴蒂，直到它充血肿胀起来，一边用手握住上方微微下垂的囊袋揉捏。奥姆的手揪住了亚瑟的头发，双腿不由自主夹住了那颗埋在他身下的脑袋，喘息和呻吟压不住地混乱起来。

亚瑟轻轻咬了一下那颗已经变得通红的果实，换来奥姆失声的尖叫。

“啊啊……亚瑟、快点……”他下意识地揪了揪亚瑟的头发，将他的脑袋向下推去。

亚瑟如他所愿含住了那个已经湿润的小洞，灵活的舌头伸了进去用力地舔弄，唾液和体液混在一起滴在床单上。奥姆体液的味道浅淡，像略微苦涩的海水，亚瑟不甚在意地悉数咽下。

奥姆的大腿打着颤，伴随着支离破碎的尖叫，下体喷涌出一大股液体，染湿了大腿根、臀部和一大片床单。喷薄而出的快感和失禁般的羞耻让奥姆无声压抑地流下眼泪。

亚瑟从弟弟一片狼藉的腿间抬起头，用沾满液体的胡子去蹭奥姆的脸颊，舔去他的咸味的泪水。奥姆主动地用唇舌缠上亚瑟的，他们热切地接吻，凶狠地舔遍对方的口腔。亚瑟腾出一只手爱抚起奥姆的乳尖，用短短的指甲掐住那两点抠弄，一只手扶着硬挺的阴茎插进了那个软糯的小洞。

第一次被如此巨大的物体入侵，撕裂般的疼痛伴随着细微的快感蹿上脊柱。硕大的龟头破开那个还没有完全打开的小口，强硬地挤入，柔韧的肉壁紧紧地绞住那根灼热的柱体，像是推拒而又把阴茎咬得更紧。

亚瑟喘着粗气，紧盯着奥姆的脸，着迷地观察着他每一个细微的表情。

“奥咪，里面好湿好热。”棕发的男人带着笑意将话语吐在他的耳畔。

奥姆又抑制不住地喘了一声，伸出手臂抱住亚瑟的脖子。“你会喜欢吗？”

金发的小王子眼眶红红的，衬得白皙的面颊有些脆弱。他的蓝眼睛湿润，在亚瑟看不见的地方他的手指紧张地绞在一起。

“它很美，它是你的一部分。”亚瑟放慢了动作，将奥姆完整地抱在了怀里，他们面对面。“我喜欢因为我爱你。”

亚瑟吻了吻他的小王子。重新抽插起来，每一次都又快又重。这个姿势每一下都能擦过体内的敏感点，快感如海啸一般猛烈，奥姆绷起身体射在了亚瑟的小腹上。他塌进亚瑟怀里，伸手把残余的精液撸出来，浑身仿佛浸泡在亚特兰蒂斯最温暖的海水里一样舒适。

亚瑟把弟弟平放在床上，托起他柔软的臀瓣，奥姆甚至能看见那根粗大的阴茎进出时粉色的穴肉被操翻出来，带出一小股透明的液体。

海王的持久力惊人。奥姆初经人事的雌穴已经被操弄得红肿，带来阵阵刺痛，而戳在体内的那根东西依然硬挺。小王子已经快瘫软了，他用尽全力收缩起肌肉绞紧穴道，换来哥哥在白皙臀瓣上的一记掌掴。亚瑟最后挺动了十几次射在了他身体的最深处。

“会怀孕吗？”亚瑟环抱住软绵绵的奥姆，软下来的阴茎还插在他肿胀的小嘴里。

“……这次不会。你给我出去。”奥姆推了推压在身上的大块头。亚瑟有些恋恋不舍地滑出他的身体，伸手摸了摸微微肿起的穴口。

“明天可能会疼。”亚瑟亲了亲奥姆汗湿的鬓角。

“都怪你。”奥姆皱着眉感受着身体里被射进去的液体缓缓流出来的怪异感，不知道自己的这个小表情在亚瑟看起来有多可爱。

“我爱你，奥咪。”无论你是什么样。

窗外的暴雨早就停了。

 

END.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
